Persian Empire
History Throughout most of Persia's history it has been under the influence of foreign powers, until the military coup in 2921. The discovery of oil in 2908 by the Hellenic Republic in the Kharg Region spawned intense renewed interest in Persia by the Hellenic Empire. Control of Persia remained contested between the Jasper Kingdom and Iberian Empire, in what became known as The Great Game, and codified in the Craving the Persians Pact, which divided Persia into spheres of influence, regardless of her national sovereignty. During World War III, the country was occupied by TC and Hellenic forces but was essentially neutral. In 2924, after the Russian revolution and their withdrawal, Romulus attempted to establish a protectorate in Persia, which was unsuccessful. Rise of Josef Vgeny Finally, the and the central power vacuum caused by the instability of the Hellenic government resulted in the rise of Josef Vladmir Genovese(Vgeny for short) and the establishment of the current dictatorship in 2926. In 2926, a military coup established Josef VGeny, a Persian officer of the Persian Cossack Brigade, as the dominant figure for the next 20 years. Ahmed Marcus Ali was also a leader and important figure in the perpetration of the coup. The Perisan Coup of 2921 was not actually directed at the Hellenic monarchy; according to many historians , it was targeted at officials who were in power and actually had a role in controlling the government; the cabinet and others who had a role in governing Persia. In 2929, after being prime minister for a couple of years, Josef became the President of Persia and established the Josef Dynasty . 'Nanru Insurgency' The Nanru ethnic group in Persia has long been subject to racism. Finally after Josef's coup, they began to act violently against the government, even creating death squads to kill persians livinging in the Nanru controlled eastern states. Sadly due to the poor communications and infrastructure of Persia at that time, these mass killing went with little notice almost for 4 years. By this time the death squads have murdered over 4,000 Persians. They then allied themselves with the Fala Kingdom(a country taken over by the old regime) which declared war on the Persian Empire, taking over much of Persian terroritory, racing towards London(capital of the Armed Republic of Persia) the Falan armies were stopped by the Cossack Divisions. The resulting clash was the "Battle of London". After the Falans were defeated, they began a mass retreat across the Khales Desert, which was perfect for the Persian Airforce which carpet bombed the retreating forces. The war came to a close with the eventually Persian victory and conquest of the Fala Kingdom. End of Communist State Josef Vgeny passed away on Sept 8th, 2959 so a new vote was brought up by the populace to make the empire a kingdom once more. On Sep 12 2959, It was done so with John I becoming the new Czar. Great Migrations (2962- 2968) During this time many Persians and other ethnics began to move to the Duchy of Persia, due to the better climate, but in time many of these groups came back; which pushed the new immirgrants who had just got jobs in the UK of Persia. Often this would cause race riots but it was soon put to a stop by the red guard. Communist Monarchy Going back to its revolutionary routes, John I of Persia has combined Perisan Monarchist and Persian Communist into one fold, by establishing the People's Kingdom of Persia. Now major reforms on land and business has taken place, aside from dealing with Border Disputes with other nations, many perisan are overwhlemly joyed to have their father system back in place.. Joining the UKO Persia was accepted into the United Kingdoms of Oceania on November 3rd,2973, along with several other nations. Persian Colonist have started to arrive in Southern Lochness... Trade routes have been established between Meiji State and possible acess into the Cretan Sea. Economy Although turning the kingdom to a Socialist Republic, the Persian Empire in overall is completely a capitalistic nation, with heavy investments in the industrial markets. Persians are allowed to operate businesses, start their own monopolies and other actions as well. Persia's total trade in 2960 amounted to S$373 billion, an increase of 21% from 2959. Despite its small size, Persia is currently the fifteenth-largest trading partner of the Pontic Empire In 2965, Perisa's imports totaled $135 billion, and exports totaled $138 billion. UCM was Persia's main import source, as well as its largest export market, absorbing 18% of Persia's exports, with Pontus close behind. Re-exports accounted for 43% of Persia's total sales to other countries in 2967. Persia's principal exports are petroleum products, food/beverages, chemicals, textile/garments, electronic components, telecommunication apparatus, and transport equipment. Persia's main imports are aircraft, crude oil and petroleum products, electronic components, radio and television receivers/parts, motor vehicles, chemicals, food/beverages, iron/steel, and textile yarns/fabrics. Government Persia's political system has developed from an Communist State into a constitutional monarchy. John I is the first Czar of Persia, The Council of Government is under the authority of the Tsar. The prince is hereditary, the minister of state appointed by the monarch from a list of three Persian or Monegasque national candidates presented by the French government. Until the 2972 amendment to the Persian constitution, only Nanru nationals were eligible for the post. The prince is advised by the Crown Council of Persia. Military Due to the enviroments of Perisa, the Revolutionary Armed Forces have devolped its branches with special units(not Special Forces) that are equipped with advanced technical weapons like; Pressure Gun, XBD Light Rifle, and all branches are fitted with thermonuclear alloy called "Josef's Shadow Armor", which can cloak whoever in total invisibility, Army The Persian Army is totaled at 34,000 strong. Underwhich it is currently increasing in size but this is very slowly. The main branch within the Army is the Cossack Troopers. Air Force The Persian Air Force is 96,990 men strong with 343 fighter aircraft, 200 transport Aircraft, and 453 bomber/stealth fighter bombers. Among its aresenal is the RFI(Revolutionary Fire Indicator) is the deadliest and biggest non nuclear bomb in the world. The RFI can destroy 340 miles of land within .1 seconds of detenation. The Planes that dropped the bomb can escape the fire ball in time. Navy The Persian Navy is composed of 2 Aircraft Carriers, 23 transporters, 66 Destroyers, 45 Battleships and 3 Helicopter Carries. The Number of Sailors is currently unknown due to the Navy's secretive nature. Shock Troopers There are two kinds of the Shock Troops, The Cossacks and The Predators The Cossacks follow regualar law requirements under the Military statue, but Predators are government assaisins in a way. Responsible for a series of assinations around White Giant, Including the leaders of Islam, Fala Kingdom and Irani10. Sports Sports is a culture demand and tradition in perisa. perhaps the most famous of which is hockey. Race Relations Caboclos make up 75 percent of Persian peoples,6 percent are Nanru and another 10 percent are Bretonian and Ponese. While historically they have been at war, these people are very calm and peaceful to each other in modern Persia 'Education and Culture' The Education System in the kingdom is completely private. Details are unknown at this time. The 'Culture of Persia '''is very rich.The nobility of Persia differed markedly from its counterparts in White Giant: noble titles were not hereditary, with the sole exception of members of the Imperial Family and those who had received a noble title were not considered to belong to a separate social class, and received no appanages, stipends or emoluments.[However, many ranks, traditions, and regulations in Persia's system of nobility were co-opted directly from the Safavid aristocracy. During Josef's reign there were no clear requisites for someone to be ennobled. During John I's reign (apart from the Regency period during which the regent could not grant titles or honor.) the nobility evolved into a meritocracy with titles granted in recognition of an individual's outstanding service to the Empire or for the public good. Noble rank did not represent "recognition of illustrious ancestry". It was the Czar's right as head of the Executive branch to grant titles and honors. The titles of nobility were, in ascending order, baron, viscount, count, marquis and duke.Apart from position in the hierarchy there were other distinctions between the ranks: counts, marquises and dukes were considered "Grandees of the Empire" while the titles of barons and viscounts could be bestowed "with Greatness" or "without Greatness". All ranks of the Persian nobility were to be addressed as "Your Excellency". The ''caboclos formed the majority of the population in the Northern, Northeastern and Central-Western regions. A large mulatto population inhabited the eastern coast of the northeastern region from Bahia to Zekistan and were also present in northern Maranhão, southern Minas Gerais,eastern London and in Houston. The cafusos were the smallest and most difficult to distinguish from the two other mixed-race subgroups since the descendants of caboclos and mulattoes also fell into this category and were found in the northeast sertão. Persia is home to one of the richest artistic traditions in world history and encompasses many disciplines, including architecture, painting, weaving, pottery, calligraphy, metalworking and stonemasonry. Carpet-weaving is one of the most distinguished manifestations of Persian culture and art, and dates back to ancient Persia. Persians were among the first to use mathematics, geometry, and astronomy in architecture and also have extraordinary skills in making massive domes which can be seen frequently in the structure of bazaars and mosques. The main building types of classical Persian architecture are the mosque and the palace. Besides being home to a large number of art houses and galleries, Persia also holds one of the largest and most valuable jewel collections in the world. Infrastructure and Technology In Persia technology is extremely popular....Persia is a leading nation in scientific research, particularly technology, machinery and biomedical research. Nearly 11,700,000 researchers share a US$130 billion research and development budget, the third largest in the world. Persia is a world leader in fundamental scientific research, having produced fifteen Nobel laureates in either physics, chemistry or medicine. three Fields medalists,and one Gauss Prize laureate.Some of Persia's more prominent technological contributions are in the fields of electronics, automobiles, machinery, earthquake engineering, industrial robotics, optics, chemicals, semiconductors and metals. Persialeads the world in robotics production and use, possessing more than half (44,402,200 of 87,742,500) of the world's industrial robots.Persia's road spending has been extensive. Its 4.2 million kilometers of paved road are the main means of transportation.A single network of high-speed, divided, limited-access toll roads connects major cities and is operated by toll-collecting enterprises. New and used cars are inexpensive; car ownership fees and fuel levies are used to promote energy efficiency. However, at just 50 percent of all distance traveled, car usage is the lowest of all IRP countries. Category:Defunct Country